The Shadow Hound Arises
by FEAR'S Dawn
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what FEAR told Sora, Riku and Kairi at my first story? well, it's time for you to find out. FEAR/Jackie is my OC. Jackie is an ordinary teenage boy who has a weird dream warning him of "The Time". Now he has to live the life of survival as millions of enemies seek to end his life. will he prevail and do what he was born to do?
1. Chapter 1

Jackie/FEAR is my OC, I own nothing in this story other than my OC.  
Have you ever wanted to know the backstory of FEAR? Has curiosity taken you? What did he tell Sora, Riku and Kairi in My Kingdom Pony: Friendship Is Terrifying?  
FiNd OuT iN tHiS sToRy!  
Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Five Nights At Freddy's Belongs to Scott Cawthon.

ChApTeR 1: An Ordinary Life

"Jackie..." A voice calls for me, but I have no idea where it is coming from. "H..Huh?" I moan as I wake up and find that I am not in my bed, I am on a pillar like platform with me on the surface. "The time is almost upon us, Jackie..." The voice says. "W..what time? What are you talking about and WHO ARE YOU!?" I yell as this has started to annoy me. Suddenly, white eyes appear in front of me in the darkness. "You shall find out in due time..." The voice which I now know is the white eyes say. Then I started to get drowsy as if I am waking up. Before as I was waking up, I said something that terrified me. "IT'S ME.."

I wake up, panting hard and trying to put together the pieces the dream left. But I couldn't find any connection to anything. "Jackie!" He hears his mother calling him.  
"Yea?" He calls back. "Get ready for school, sleepy head!" She calls back. "Ugh.." I groan as I don't like school at all, the only things I likes at school is ICT and his my imagination, however my imagination recently looked more like memories than a made-up fantasy which surprised me. As I was thinking of my "memories" I got ready for school, putting my uniform on etc.

I had just finished eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door, it is my one of my friends, Daniel, wanting to walk to school with me. I say goodbye to my mum,  
get my bags then I'm out the door and walking with Daniel. He was the same size as me, he is a religious boy who has ceremonies if I hear right every week, and prays with his family every week as well. I have been telling him of my imagination a lot, and he seems to like them even though it isn't religious. I wonder what he will think when I tell him that my imagination is turning into memories. "Hey, Daniel? You know my imagination?" I ask, "Yea! What did you do this time? who did you save?"  
Daniel asked me with excitement. "The usual stuff, saving lots of people's lives, but... something strange is going on with my imagination," I reply "Huh?" Daniel says confused. "I think it's turning into memories of some kind as if it DID happen in REAL life." I tell him. "WHAT!?" he yells. "That is really strange, I don't think anyone has said that about their imagination before!" Daniel confirms. "If that's true then I'm the first. but why?" I think "Wait, I had a dream last night where someone or someTHING was talking to me, saying "The time is almost upon us" Could that be a clue to this?" I explain "Maybe, anyway, were here." Daniel says as the school comes into view. "This is going to be fun," I say out loud with a sarcastic tone "Yes, it is." Daniel says in the same tone as me. As we enter the building, the bell goes off telling us it is time for registration. "See ya later, Daniel," I say, "See ya later as well, Jackie." Daniel replies as we go separate ways. Time for another school day.

Is the day going to be normal, or is the voice going to be right of "The Time"?  
Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Beginning of a nightmare

"FEAR/Jackie and Illisionette/Kate is my OCs and his console avatars are mine as well.  
"Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.  
ChApTeR 2: The beginning of a nightmare/span/p  
"UNIFORM: School Uniform  
"World: Earth  
"The Time":?  
Later on through the day, I had made it to period 5, French, as I am working on an worksheet I was given, Everyone turned to me at the same time, It looked like my imagination as they all had… the white eyes from my dream? "THE TIME IS NEARLY UP" They all said at the same time then the teacher started to change, then the student regained control? This wasn't my imagination at all, as the students saw the change as well, what made things worse for me? Daniel was sitting right next to me because of our seating plan. The teacher grew a massive smile and had purple like tears go from her eyes to her smile; the smile was fixed in place. "SOON, YOUR TRUE SELF WILL COME TO LIFE, JACKIE" It said making all the others stare at me, confused as of how it knew me. "Are you-"I start to speak until the puppet like thing stopped me, starting to speak. "Yes, I am from your dream!" It states making me gasp in shock. "You have a secret you don't even know of, Jackie, or should I say, FEAR?" It says my imaginary name. "That's right; your imagination is coming to life, but look behind you! The time is here!" It says as it disappears, leaving our teacher behind. I look behind me, through the window was a PE lesson with a girl class, Kate was in it, then the same thing that happened to me… happened to her, everyone having white eyes and the teacher turning into the puppet thing. Could she have my imagination, or her own version of it? As I was thinking about it, An giant monster appeared out of nowhere in the football field where Kate's class was doing her lesson, everyone ran but Kate, then the puppet appeared again to say "Join her, FEAR" before disappearing again, so I run out the door and go to Kate. "Kate!" I shout her as I get her attention. "Jackie? What are you doing here?" Kate asks. "The same reason you're here. The Time?" I say. "Oh, you were told to join me by the puppet thing, eh?" Kate asks. "Yeah." I reply. Kate was about to say something when the monster got our attention again. "Oh yea, that ugly monster!" Kate says. "How are we going to beat it?" I ask as the puppet appears again. "You get your powers in a horrible way, DEATH" It says and disappears again. "W…we have to die?" I ask. "It looks like it." Kate says. "You know Jackie, I always loved you." Kate admits. "Same here, Kate…" I say to her. We hug each other as we get squished by the monster

I wake up at the same place as my dream, but the person looked different, I was still there, but … only half of me, the other was… Kate. As I mention her in my head, I hear her moan as if she was just waking up, on her side of the platform. "Kate!" I shout, waking her up properly as I run to her side. "Jackie?" She asks. "Yeah, it's me." I say to her. "Where are we, are we in my dream?" She asks. "You would be right if it didn't merge with mine. Basically, it's OUR dream." I say getting her confused till she sees the surface of the platform; she starts to understand at that point. "Well done." We hear a familiar voice, the puppet's. "You have fulfilled your text and are perfect for your jobs, God of darkness and all worlds and goddess of illusions and all worlds." The puppet says. "Jackie, you are now called FEAR'S Dawn and Kate, you are now called Illusionette." The puppet says as it disappears as it disappears and everything goes black. Time to get to work.

"So, you may be wondering where Illusionette is in My Kingdom Pony: Friendship is Terrifying? She is planned to a permanent place in the story. Their real selves has been awoken and now they have an world to save, Earth.


	3. The Rise of the Duo

FEAR and Illusionette are my OCs.  
Kingdom hearts is owned by Square Enix and FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon

ChApTeR 3: The rise of the Duo.

I wake up where the giant had stomped on me and Kate, realizing Kate is already awake and staring at the giant that is reigning havok around the school. It was near the area i just left to join Kate. My french class had followed me outside and the giant had spotted them while we were "dead", they were in trouble. "Wow, i feel different, more...  
powerful." Kate says to me as I realize that i feel the same, I felt like i had the most powerful mage and warrior merged into me as one. With this feeling, we ran at the monster threatening my classmates, Daniel among the class.  
"HEY! OVER HERE!" I shouted that grabbed the giants attention, as it saw us, alive and breathing, it showed a look of confusion as of how we were still alive after it stood on us. But prepared to do it again, but this time, we were prepared. Before it stomp on us, we got out of the way. Then, a bright light appeared at my right hand, some time later, a scythe appeared in my hand, the scythe had a complete blade handle with a strange logo on the tip where the blade comes out of, a red gear with 4 red sticks stabbing into the gear, with a skull inside, with black eye sockets but the pupils was blood red while the skull smiled its scary smile. The blade of the scythe had the word "FEAR" itched on it. As it appeared, I jumped way higher I had ever been able to before and swiped at the monster, it roared an earth-shakend shreak as I dropped down from a very high hight and landing without a scratch, which surprised everone.  
Then Kate proceeded to spawn her new weapon, however, it wasn't a scythe, suddenly, every melee weapon in excistance appeared and hovered around her as she started to float, while she held 2 weaponry, the others flew around her as if invisible hands were holding them for her. She used the melee weapons as a sort of transport as they made a platform for her and moved her to the level of the giant's head, as they leveled to it's face, she jumped off the platform as the weapons went straight into the giant's face, making it scream in pain, the weapons came back for Kate as they set her down and went into battle position. We smiled at each other as we charged at the monster, getting more hits in. I used Kate's melee weapons as transport also so I could level to the giant's head and did the same thing as Kate but I also sliced at the monster's face a couple times. Then, I glew a black light as the light exploded showing the true me. I was now the same size as the giant but had an black and red suit of armour, red eyes went through the helmet's eyes piece, the fingers turned into claws so sharp, it could go through literally anything. With one punch, the giant was pushed back from the force. It growled as it went for me, but I was able to block it. But, it seemed that the form was temporarly limilted because when I threw another punch as the monster, I returned to normal, much to my disamay. "DANG!" I cried. "Don't worry!  
We can still win!" Kate cried which immediatly cheered me up, with the help of Kate, we finally managed to defeat the giant, as we backed away along with the class, the monster fell to the ground, face on the ground. Then, it started to evaporate into darkness, leaving 2 floating hearts where it was, confusing us.

We remained there staring at the hearts in front of us until the "puppet" appeared to the right of us. it was obvious we weren't imaginating it as the others saw it too. "Well done, you did it! You saved earth. This world shall be safe now because of you." The puppet said. "Thanks, but, what are those hearts?" I asked as I pointed at the hearts. It looked at them as its smile grew wider, somehow. "Those hearts are you battle spoils, your "Prizes" if you may. When you collect them, you can withstand more damage before dying." It said raising a question in Kate's mind which she established immidiatly. "We can still die?" She asked, making me curious too. The puppet took a while to answer before answering "Yes". Which scared us. "But, your powers can revive you if that ever happens, and you can help each other,  
for example..." It said as it started pacing. " If FEAR dies but Illusion lives, she can revive him using her magic and vice versa." It explained, calming us both down. "Whew, at least we have that, eh kate?" I asked her, as she immidiatly replied with a yes. "However, your jobs is nowhere near done. There are still other worlds out there that still need your help."  
It clarified, making us become serious. "You can use your weaponry to get a method of transport." It says to us.  
"Your journey together has just begun." it says as it disappears. "Let's collect those hearts then." Kate suggests which I replied with a yes as I started walking. When we got close to them. They suddenly moved to us and went inside us,  
making us feel more durable, like we can survive from any attack. Everyone was staring at us in awe, including Daniel.  
I walked up to him. "I guess I know why my imagination looked like memories, they were memories." I said as Daniel answers.  
"So, you need to go save all the lives you saved in your imagination?" He asked, I nodded slowly.  
Then, he brought out a smile, saying "You see? I told you something like this were to happen! I am so happy for you! Don't worry about us, go save those lives!" Daniel said in his usual cheerful voice. " I am glad your my best friend,  
call me if anything happens here. But we will come visit when we can." I sprout a smile as I say this. But then we heard a smash as the air had broke? in it's place as a sort of blue and white sea of worlds, making everyone, even me and Kate stare at it in awe. "Good luck you guys, be careful!" Daniel says. "Don't worry, we will" We both said simutaneously,  
making Daniel happy, as we jump through, the air repairs itself and we were gone. Our journey has just begun.

Their journey has just begun, hey guys! sorry I haven't been writing for a whole YEAR! I had forgot that I had started doing this, so I weren't able to do more but now am back, and hopefully, I am here to stay, but I can't say that I will stay from now on. There will be times I have to stop for a day or so, I will make sure if I have to stop writing,  
I start writing again before a week has past. Now, this is a important day for me, because this story is officialy FINISHED! I didn't want it to be too big so I just did what I did here. Now, I am going to focus on my other story,  
I promise that I won't start another story until that one is finished aswell. But until then, expect a new chapter for that story as soon I can make possible. See ya! 


End file.
